GATE - Rise of the Red Bear
by fuji92
Summary: Another take of the GATE - Thus the JSDF Fought There, what if it wasn't the JSDF who is sent to the Gate but instead a Japanese People's Armed Forces aligned with the Soviet Union went inside the Gate followed by the Soviets. Follow their journey of the Soviet Army and JPAF in the world beyond the Gate. This is inspired by Wargame: Red Dragon Campaign 'Climb Mount Narodnaya'.
1. Prologue - A New War

**Author's Note: Hey guys, well…I know some of you still awaiting the latest chapter of the Strike Witches fics of mine for…well a damn long time…so I am sorry, lately I've being hit with a Writer's Block and the lack of idea makes me unable to continue the fic so I believe it still be on hiatus until I get my muse back. In the meantime, I have thought of this crossover after I played Wargame: Red Dragon (a very good strategy game I might add) and after watching the anime GATE – Thus the JSDF Fought There (Manga and Anime-wise). Anyways, this is probably one of concepts idea that I came up with (See Authors Footnote in detail) and I'm curious what are your opinions too so don't afraid to leave your thoughts in the review or PM me so that we can discuss ideas more. Alright, let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GATE – Thus the JSDF Fought There and Wargame: Red Dragon by Eugen Systems and Focus Home Interactive respectively.**

 **(Note: Since there is no Wargame series categories, I'll put it here since this supposed to be crossover but nevertheless there is none so this is the best I could do.)**

* * *

 **A Prologue to a new War,**

 **Ginza, Tokyo, August 23** **rd** **2019.**

 **(TV News) [Last month, Prime Minister Motoi has announced the military expansion of the Japanese People's Armed Forces to bolster the countries defense against Chinese aggression after they made claim to the contested Senkaku Island chains; the Soviet Premier Shevchenko supported our Premier's decision and promised more arms and training to our forces according to our sources…]**

"Tch! Ran out of energy…why did they need to charge a price to restore energy again? This is too troublesome…damn capitalists." A sigh could be heard from a man in his late 30's as he quit his online mobile game application on his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned to the TV screen bolted onto a wall as he let out a sigh again.

"So they're going to expand the military huh? I guess I'll have to go on deployment soon if the Chinese starts to act again." The man then turn to board the commuter train as it has already arrived at the station he waited on.

"Well can't be helped at least I need to make it in time to visit the Comiket before that happens." He smiles as he finally enters the commuter train and found a seat to sit on.

He takes a long look at his surroundings and noticed that it's not only Japanese that were in the commuter train, there are also several Caucasian men and women also sit or stand inside the commuter. These peoples are mostly Russians who are either tourist or servicemen of the Soviet Army on relief to Japan, the man knew several people in the Soviet military since he also served in the Japanese People's Armed Forces which at that time worked together with the Soviets as an ally ever since their 'liberation' from the United States and their ally by Soviet Forces back in December 1984.

The man's phone began to vibrate, signaling that he received a message. He opens up and read the message as his face grinned in joy, "Ah so Niko is there already huh? I'm glad I'm not alone this time."

The 33 year old man in question is Itami Youji, and that day of August 2019 would change his life forever.

* * *

 **Later in the Afternoon,**

 **Ginza, Tokyo.**

It was supposed to be a peaceful day but it was interrupted by a terrifying roar, inhumane warcry and the cry of people fleeing in terror as sounds of metal tearing through the flesh is heard.

All of this happens because of a Gate which is magically appeared in the middle of Ginza and various manners of creatures comes forth from human to ogres, goblins and wyverns as they began massacring innocent civilians left and right until all the bodies are piled into a mountain of corpse.

"WE CLAIMED THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF EMPEROR MOLT SOL AUGUSTUS! ALL WHO OPPOSES SHALL BE EXECUTED!" Shouts a man in somewhat familiar armor akin to the age of the Roman Empire, among them are thousands and thousands of similar man in armor armed with a tower shield a spears-like Pilum lining up in formation while their inhuman ranks charge through with their spiked club and large axes raised up in the air, ready to swung down on an unsuspecting victim.

"My Lord, everything is going as we plan. So far we have encountered little to no resistance." One of Roman-like soldiers bowed as he reported to a man wore in a more ornate Roman Armor; a General from the likes of it, guarded by a group of equally ornate armor riding on their horse is overseeing the entire slaughter.

"This is getting too easy…it seems the people here knew well the might of the Empire is it not Licorus?" The General addresses to be aide next to him.

"It is my friend Kaesaron…though I beginning to worry if there is even an enemy that could challenge our Legions? Who knows they could be arriving in any moment." The aide Licorus said as he observes the continuous massacre.

The General, Kaeseron shook his head as he patted Licorus's shoulder, "Don't fret about it Licorus, with the might of our Legions, no one could stop us isn't it? We have fought, survive and emerge victorious on the field of battle countless of time! Why this day could be any different? Of course this area is somewhat new to us but that doesn't mean anything does it?"

Licorus seems relaxed as his friend's reassurance, "It seems so…as always we will ride out to battle and gain another victory for Emperor Molt!"

"That's the spirit Licorus!" Kaeseron laughs when a soldier suddenly approaches him.

"My Lord, our scouts has spotted a castle not far from here; it seems that these people are gathered inside the safety of the castle's gate." The soldier reported.

A grin appeared on the General's face as he finally announced to his legions of troops, "MY LEGION! THE ENEMY IS HOLED UP INSIDE THE CASTLE! WE WILL BREAK DOWN THEIR GATE AND CLAIM THIS WORLD FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPIRE! BRING THE SIEGE WEAPONS! WE MARCH FOR THE ENEMY CASTLE!"

The rest of the General's legionnaire shouted a warcry as trebuchets and battering ram came out of the Gate and they all began to march to the Japanese Imperial Palace where most of the civilians that could go on their feet or rescued beforehand, took refuge inside it.

* * *

 **Few Hours Ago,**

Before the carnage and the appearance of the mysterious Gate happen, Itami Youji's commuter train finally arrives at Ginza Station in which he got out of the commuter and began checking at his phone.

"So…according to Niko, he should be waiting at front of the station…" He muttered before changing his Comiket Catalogue application.

"Oooh…nice! My favorite artist new doujinshis coming out! This is gonna be great!" Youji giggled as he looks away at his phone when something caught in his view.

Youji looked up from his phone and look at the window next to him but he only found nothing, "Hmm…must be my imagination."

But his gut instincts tell him to look again and he did so, only to find there was a couple of flying dragon-like creatures with its riders on top dove from the sky and snatching random civilians and even kids from the streets.

To say Youji was shocked is an understatement; he was terrified as he saw everything unfolding in his eyes. At first he thought it was those typical _Kaiju_ movies being produced somewhere in Ginza but then when he saw the blood splatter on the streets and bodies of disemboweled people lead him to a conclusion that it isn't just his imagination running wild or the local film production is making a _Kaiju_ movies at all.

"W-What the fuck is happening?" He muttered when he heard a phone rang.

He picked up the phone to answer the caller, "Y-Yeah? Niko!? Where are you! Outside!? Okay, I'll be there!" He closes the phone and race to the entrance to find a fairly brown haired Caucasian man holding a GSh-18 pistol taking cover behind the stations pillars shouting in clear good Japanese with a hint of his Russian accent in it.

"Come on! Get inside quick!" The Russian shouts as he aiming at a Wyvern rider and shoot his gun at it.

"N-Niko! Nikolai!" Youji shouts as he takes cover behind a pillar next to the Russian's.

"Youji?! Thank God you're alright! Do you bring a gun with you?" the Russian man now known as Nikolai or Niko for short asks Youji.

"N-No! I don't! It's was my day off today you know!" Youji said as Nikolai fired more rounds into the Wyvern, each with connecting hits as the wyvern seems to be injured by the gunfire and came crashing down, throwing the rider off it.

Without any words, Nikolai and Youji nodded to each other and both of them slowly approaches the downed rider but the arrival of a Japanese police cruiser from their rear halt their attention away from the rider.

"T-This is the Police! Stand down and hands behind your head!" The Policeman aimed their revolver at both Youji and Nikolai.

"Wait! We can explain!" Youji tried to explain who they are but a groan from the downed rider caught everyone's attention.

As Youji, Nikolai and the Policeman observe the rider, they noticed the clothes is more…akin to the clothes the people wears in the middle-ages or the Roman ages and to see one up close, it was a different situation altogether. The rider looked at the three and he growls in anger as he pulled what seems to be a Gladius from his waist-scabbard.

Now the Policeman turn his attention at the rider, "YOU! Stop! Drop that…b-blade and raise your hands up! I'm not ordering you the second time!"

The rider seems to not understand the words and could only stare at the three people in front of him as he slowly approaches them. The Policeman unfortunately in fear shoots the rider on the stomach. One could see his face is full of surprise as he thought about what hit him.

" _Blyad'!_ (Fuck!) I'm out Youji!" Niko shouts as he realized he is out of ammo after sees the rider's face contorted with anger and began to charge at them.

"I got it!" Youji said as he let the rider charge at him with the gladius, as the rider's arm is in range, Youji immediately grabs the rider's arm, take him down on the ground while performing chokehold around the rider's neck, forcing the rider to suffocate until he forced to drop his Gladius on the ground. Noticing the rider is disarmed; Youji grabbed the blade and immediately stabbed right onto the neck of the rider, killing him instantly.

As the rider went limp with his eyes still contorted with anger, the Policeman falters back as he tumbled down on his but after the intense standoff and breathes a sigh of relief. Nikolai ignores the Policeman and approaches the now blood-stained Youji as he let the dead rider off him.

"What in God's name is happening?" Nikolai asks to Youji as he watches the dead body closely.

"I don't know…seriously I don't…but from the sound of people screaming around the city…I guess we're under attacked by these people." Youji answered.

"You don't say _tovarishch?_ " Nikolai shook his head.

Youji sighed before turning to the Policeman that is still sit on the ground, "Uh…Officer, do you know where the authorities set up the disaster relief center?"

The Policeman stares at the two and blinked a couple of times before he answers, "Y-Yeah, it is at the Imperial Palace."

"Take us there." Youji simply ordered.

The Policeman could not just simply refused them, not after seeing how Youji handled that man with a blade went, "A-Alright…I assume you two from the military?"

Youji and Nikolai nodded as he immediately stand up and salutes the two before heading back inside his Police cruiser, "Alright sir, I bring you two to the Imperial Palace right now."

Youji and Niko looked at each other and sighed as they both ride the cruiser and headed immediately to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

 **Sometime later,**

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo.**

As Youji and Nikolai appears at the Imperial Palace, the place itself was crowded with civilians seeking refuge and law enforcement officers trying to organize the relief effort and at the same time to maintain the defense of the old Palace from the old Japanese Imperial era.

"It seems the situation is chaotic as of sorts." Nikolai comments as he watches the civilians pressing each other to get in.

"Yeah…I'm going to see who's in charge and probably help them organize the defense; whoever that rider we kill is with…there's bound to be more of them in a bigger number." Youji said to his Russian companion.

" _Da_ , I agree. I suppose you could talk with whomever in charge of this mess. In the meantime, I should go and look around to see if my people were here as well. If worse comes to shove, we need all the help we can get." Nikolai added.

Just before the two agrees to separate for time being, a person ran up to the two, it was a Russian female in civilian outfit but she can be seen clearly holding a gun in her hand.

" _Tovarishch_ _Leytenant_ Nikolai Glukin, _Starshyna_ Yelena Ostrova reporting." The female Russian saluted at Nikolai in which he returns back the salute.

"At ease _Starshyna_ , how do you know me and my rank?" Nikolai asks.

" _Kapitan_ Vyalchev told me to find you; he's currently organizing a defense with the Japanese authorities and also rallying our other comrades who make it here. You need to report to him immediately." The _Starshyna_ informs Nikolai further.

"I guess there has been a change of plans, let's go then Youji, I suspect he is together with the one in charge of the situation.

Without any reply, the two males followed the Russian _Starshyna_ to a command tent guarded by several policemen in riot gear. Some of them saluted as the three enters the tent where another Russian guy is talking to some officer over a layout map of the Imperial Palace.

"Have you contacted with the nearby garrisons?" the man asks one of the officers.

"Yes sir, the JPAF 1st Guards Airborne Regiment garrisoned at Camp Narashino and other surrounding JPAF forces has been dispatched. They'll be here in ten minutes or so." One of the police officers informs the Russian man.

The Russian nods as he looks to Youji and Nikolai who already has arrives to see him, "Ah _Leytenant_ Glukin, nice to see you alive."

"It's good to see you too _Kapitan_ Vyalchev _._ " Nikolai salutes at the Captain.

"At ease _Leytenant_." He smiles and then turns to Youji and asking, "Oh who you might be?"

Youji salutes at the Russian Captain, "Junior Lieutenant Itami Youji from the Narashino garrison sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant, from Narashino you say?" He looks at Youji before he sighed, "At least you seems like a capable officer."

Youji could only laugh nervously at the mention he is a capable officer but he immediately snaps back into attention as the Russian Captain give the two orders.

"Alright, here is the situation. Right now we're trying to contact any available JPAF and other Soviet Army units in the vicinity but so far, only the Narashino garrison is responding to our call, they'll be here in ten minutes as we speak." Captain Vlyachev starts his briefing.

" _Leytenant_ Glukin, I want you to rally some men to guard the Hanzo Gate here." He pointed at an area labeled Hanzo Gate, "We need to ensure the civilians can escape safely from the main attack expected at the Sakurada Gate."

Both men watched intently at the location the captain points his finger on that particular area of the map, "From what we can gather…these enemies would be massing here as they bring siege weapons into the fray. Junior Lieutenant Itami, I want you to organize the defense around the Sakurada Gate. We just need to hold it until reinforcements arrives."

Itami was surprised that he is given an important position to oversee the main defense so he then asks, "U-Uh sir, aren't Lieutenant Glukin are more suitable to oversee the main defense?"

As the Captain wants to explain, one of the police officer informs the Captain, "Sir, we got good news. Soviet Destroyer USSRS _Bezboyaznennyy_ is on its way."

"Very good, get to your posts immediately officer." Captain orders the officer before turning back to Youji, "Well my boy, this is your country here, it's unfair if we take all the credits _Da_?" he laughs a bit before his face turns into a serious look.

"Gentlemen, you have your orders. Do whatever you can to protect the Palace. It must not fall understand? Now _Starshyna_ Ostrova shall lead you to your posts. Get to it _Tovarishch_!"

"Yes Sir!" Both Youji and Nikolai salute before heading out of the tent.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later,**

The defensive lines around Sakurada Gate has been strengthened as lines of Police Officers in Riot Gears formed a shield wall behind the gate in anticipation of the enemy breakthrough while other Officers in similar gear formed another line behind the shield wall as they carrying tear gas launcher and assortment of weapons ranging from AK-74U to PP-19 took aim at the gate with their finger relaxed over the trigger.

Youji himself at that time wielding an AK-74U took cover among the officers as he told the others, "Remember guys; don't let any of these people get to the civilians. We just need to hold until reinforcements arrive."

Others would only gulped and nodded at Youji's orders, Youji could only sighed as he turn his attention to the Sakurada Gate which clearly looks like it was being hit by a battering ram while at the same time, he also saw the trebuchet's bombarding them and the surrounding Palace with projectiles.

As the gate began to weakened, the police officers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police prepared to brace themselves on the oncoming onslaught and it came as the gate finally broke down.

As they saw the sight of their human and inhuman foes, Youji immediately orders, "EVERYONE! OPEN FIRE!"

The rest of the defending forces opens fire with everything they have from the SMG's to Pistols and even to Tear Gas launcher, they throw everything they can to stop the oncoming horde of Orcs and Goblins who charge first before the more disciplined human legionaries advance slowly into the hailstorm of bullets.

"Don't let up!" Youji shouts as he fired his AK-74U at the enemies whom are fallen in droves to the volume of fire let up by the police force. But he knew they will run out of ammo soon.

* * *

 **At the same time,**

"Ergghh…just as I thought, the enemies holed up inside this Palace still persistent as ever." The Empire General Kaeseron snarled as he saw the first wave is mowed down by the defending soldiers inside.

"Kaeseron should we begin the second advance?" his companion Licorus asks as he also knew the first wave is devastated by the defenders.

Kaeseron nods at his companion as he began to orders, "Alright! Second forces! Advance!"

As the second wave beginning to advance, suddenly the ground shook and several large explosions immediately wipes out the second wave, reducing to nothing but pieces of flesh and bones on the ground.

"W-What happened? By the Gods name…what is happening here!?" One of the General's retinue muttered in a complete shock.

Just then, Kaeseron saw something that would have make any men cower. He saw enemy reinforcements arrived in a weird contraption even his mind cannot comprehend.

Moreover as he saw his Wyverns falling from the sky by another new enemy which hovers above them and it's looking at them with a menacing look.

And it dawn on him, the realization that he has chose the wrong enemy to fight and the land he intended to conquer for the Emperor.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later,**

For Itami Youji, the battle at the Sakurada Gate has fairly gone quick by his standard. After they repelled the first wave of attack, he is just informed that the reinforcements has finally arrived in the form of JPGF 4th Armored Division and the helicopter elements of the JPGF 1st Guards Airborne Regiment which immediately handled the situation from there.

It was also reported that a Soviet Destroyer happened to be on Tokyo Bay assisted in the defense by firing its cruise missiles at the enemy position, giving the defenders a precious amount of time for the reinforcements to relieve them.

He then saw several AH-64 Apache's with the typical Red circle with a golden star at its center began to use their nose mounted cannon to destroy the remaining enemy forces and destroy their siege weapons while a mix of Tank and APC forces arrives with the latter dismounted their troops armed with Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle begin their attack.

The rest of the engagement ended with an overwhelming victory on the Russo-Japanese side with minimum civilian losses. Even the current commanding officer who led the reinforcements back then commended Itami Youji for organizing the defense of the Sakurada Gate.

Although to his dismay, they should be thanking that Russian Captain who ordered him to organize the defense at the first place. But he keeps the thought to himself as he saw the carnage left by the battle that has taken place here.

"Who are these guys…why they attacked us?" Youji muttered as he looked over a Roman-style armored human body that's missing half of its body after taken by a tank gun fired at him.

He sighed again, knowing that this is going to be long and bloody affair from here on end.

* * *

 **A Day Later,**

 **Moscow, Soviet Union, 24** **th** **August 2019.**

As Japan reeling from what seemed to be the worst surprise attack on Japanese people in history since the Soviet-Japanese War of 1984, the Japanese public clamored for retaliation and vengeance when they heard that the enemies whom attacked Ginza are appeared from a Gate which magically appeared at the center of the city.

That was the report that the current Soviet Premier Yevgeny Shevchenko read after Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Motoi forwarded his report to the Soviet Premier whom he currently talks to from a video call on his computer screen.

"So this is what you can gather about the attack?" He asks the Japanese envoy. He was surprisingly curious when the enemy the Japanese fought that time is somewhat ridiculously outdated to which he thought the Japanese is mad or something but further pictures and video recording prove otherwise.

"Yes Premier, whatever nations that attacked Ginza is positively coming from that particular gate." Prime Minister Motoi answers.

"I see…has any actions taken after that?" Shevchenko asks more regarding the gate.

The Japanese Prime Minister nods, "Yes, my forces already cordoned off the area and for time being, nothing came out of that gate yet. Although I suggest we should form an expeditionary team to the other side of the gate and find those who is responsible for the attack."

"Yes that would be wise…I will send some Regiments from the Far-Eastern Military District to support your effort Prime Minister Motoi. Remember, I won't let my ally to fend for themselves." The Soviet Premier told the Japanese Prime Minister.

"Thank you comrade Premier, we'll keep in touch soon." Prime Minister Motoi disconnects the video feed, leaving the Soviet Premier with one of his trusted Politburo member, the Foreign Minister Andrei Ilyanov.

"I beg your pardon _Tovarishch_ Premier, is it wise for us to send some of our troops from the Far-East to help the Japanese while the Chinese is still watching our Far-Eastern borders? The Chinese recently has been greatly agitated due to that island dispute between them and the Japanese." The Foreign Minister asks Shevchenko about his action of sending troops to help the Japanese.

Shevchenko then stood up and beckons Andrei Ilyanov to walk with him towards a window overlooking the Red Square. There he watches citizens strolling around the square while some taking pictures at the Saint Basil's Cathedral which situated at the middle of the Red Square. He takes a deep breath as he turns his head to Foreign Minister Ilyanov who stood next to him.

"The Chinese won't anything for now. I can assume they would receive similar reports like we have and possibly the Americans and Europeans too. They would adopt a 'wait and see' strategy on this one. In the meantime…we also need to show the world that we always backing our allies when they are in trouble too _Da_? It would be bad for our image as a Superpower to not help them." Shevchenko laughs as he finally return to his sit and pulls out a bottle of whiskey from his drawer.

"Yes, I understand now _tovarishch_ Premier." Andrei agreed with his leader's statement.

"Come and drink with me Ilyanov, after this, I should call up the meeting with the General Staff on who we're going to send to Japan soon." He said as he pours the whisky unto his and Andrei's own glass.

Taking a quick sip of the whiskey, Andrei suddenly suggests, "You know, how about we send _General_ Borodine forces?"

" _General_ Borodine the Commanding Officer of the 5th Army from the Far East Military District?" Premier Shevchenko want to clarify who is Andrei refer too.

" _Da tovarishch_ Premier, I meet him after negotiating the Japanese Surrender back in '84. Apparently he is a _Polkovnik_ serving with _General_ Romanov, the commanding officer of the invasion force to Japan at that time. I believe he is the best man for the job since he actually has experiences with the Japanese before." Andrei added as he takes another quick sip of his whiskey.

Premier Shevchenko seems to like Andrei's suggestion as he finally gave a nod to the Politburo member, "Very well, I shall order the General Staff to inform _General_ Borodine on this matter. Until then, let's just see what would happen next in the future _Da_?" the Premier shares a toast with Andrei as they both muse about how the Western Powers will react.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later,**

 **Ginza, Tokyo, September 2** **nd** **2019.**

It has been several weeks after the _**Ginza Massacre**_ which the media named it for the incident and the public demanded that an action should be taken regarding this blatant act of war perpetrated by the people who came from the Gate that mysteriously appeared during the Massacre. The Central Committee of the Japanese Socialists Republic and the Central Committee of the Union of the Soviet Socialists Republic has announced a joint military action would be taken place in response to the Massacre in a form of a Joint Task Force which consists of the JPAF Special Task Force under Lieutenant General Kouichiro Hazama and Soviet 5th Army under General Dimitri Borodine.

Amassing in front of the Gate is a spearhead unit of Japanese and Soviet troops tasked to gain a foothold on the other side and to repel any attempt by the enemy forces to seize the Gate. A number of mixed Japanese and Russian tanks, APC's and military trucks assembled as they awaited the order to move out. Youji Itami now a full Lieutenant after his famed contribution in the Battle of Ginza is now attached to General Hazama's task force, leading the first unit to explore the area beyond the Gate. He is currently inside one of the Toyota High-Mobility Vehicle, a leftover from the now defunct JSDF with several of his unit in his command.

Youji rolled up his sleeve to look at the time on his wristwatch waiting patiently for the move order, although his driver next to him whom he knows as Sergeant Kurata Takeo seems to get excited for some reason.

"Hey Kurata…you look excited for some reason…care to share?" Youji asks his driver out of curiosity since him still waiting for the order.

"Yeah! I mean we're supposed to go to the area on the other side of this Gate! I mean since it possibly a whole new fantasy-like world out there you know!" The driver barely contains his excitement as he explains to Youji, "I mean since they have orcs and goblins…who know they are also _Nekomimi_ and other _Kemono_!"

Youji couldn't help but smile at his driver's antic; he even thought it might not be bad to explore the other side of the Gate after all. But his musings cut short when he heard a radio transmission from the Commanding Officer of the Special Task Force himself.

 **(Radio)[All units, this is General Hazama. Commencing the operation! I repeat, commencing the operation! General Borodine's forces will move ahead followed by us. Good luck. Hazama out.]**

Then came in a second transmission, this time by the Soviet General Borodine himself,

 **(Radio)[This is General Borodine, proceed with caution once you get to the other side of the Gate. Remember** _ **tovarishchi**_ **that we are there to pay back for what they did to Ginza! I expect nothing less from all of you men. Make me proud. Borodine out.]**

"Alright Kurata, you heard the boss. Let's move ahead." Youji signaled as the sound of engines roared to life. Ahead of him, several old Type 73 APC and Soviet BTR-80 vehicles moves up, accompanied by the Japanese Type 74 MBT and the Soviet T-64 and other assortments of vehicles began to follow the lead vehicle into the Gate.

As Youji's vehicle followed next he noticed another vehicle drove next to his and to his surprise, it was none other than his fellow friend the Russian Lieutenant Nikolai Glukin waving at him.

"Niko! I haven't seen you since Ginza few weeks ago! Where have you've been?!" Youji asks the Russian after he lowers down the vehicle's window.

"I've been busy! After Ginza, my superiors noticed my actions back at the Imperial Palace before, so they assigned me to _General_ Borodine's unit." He explained.

"Alright Youji! I'll see you on the other side!" Nikolai's vehicle then drove ahead as the need to catch up with their unit.

 _This is it_ thought Youji as he approaches the other side of the Gate, he then thinking what will happened next to him and the rest of the expeditionary force once they went there, there are many prospects, dangers and excitement ahead but for whatever they do, it will drastically changed everyone who is involved.

But for Lieutenant Itami Youji, it was the beginning of his adventure to a relatively new world beyond the Gate and it will be an adventure he will never forget.

* * *

 **Authors Footnote: There you have it, another idea for a series I've been following for some time before the anime comes out (which is the Manga). After reading several new GATE fanfiction on this site, I find it disappointed that most fics features JSDF received help from the Western Powers a.k.a United States, UK, France…you know the usual. But for me, this one comes up to my mind after I have played Wargame: Red Dragon of the 'Climb Mount Narodnaya' campaign featuring a successful Soviet invasion of Japan and began to write up ideas of 'what if' this Japan is a nation that is under the influence of the Soviet Union which basically for rough terms as…a Puppet Nation. It is an interesting concept to explore and all, featuring the Japanese working alongside the Soviets which were generally known in other fictional works as the 'badguys'. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since I'll be putting Timelines to explain what happened after the 'Climb Mount Narodnaya' campaign.**

 **(P.S. If you wondering why this version of Japan still retains the JSDF equipment and their culture and values still basically the same as Democratic Japan, well realistically first, it would provide a lesser strain to the economy if the Soviet let Japan develop and keep their own weapons but it is still under the supervision of the Soviets who is also gains more benefit from the technology sharing between the two countries, second since the Soviets (in my story) knew that to fully conquer the nation, they should win their hearts and mind as well, so they decided to let the Japan retain their original cultures with the only changes around is the change of government rather than forcing the Soviet values to the Japanese people.)**

 **Anymore questions can be delivered to my PM and I shall answer as much as I can. Until next time comrades. – Fuji92**


	2. The Timeline

**Authors Note: Hello again my fellow readers, as I promised last chapter that I should put a Timeline chronology to give this story more sense and in line with the canon GATE series although the story would diverge from the original material. Anyway, here's the timeline and a short explanation regarding this fictional GATE-verse I cooked up in my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GATE – Thus the JSDF Fought There, Wargame series and other series that I haven't mention in this fic.**

* * *

 **Timeline**

 **December 17** **th** **1981**

Polish Government under General Wojciech Jaruzelski announced a martial law due to the workers strike in support for the _**Solidarność**_ a Polish Workers Union. As the government began their suppression of the workers, the majority of the LWP (Polish People's Army) has join side with the workers and began a revolt against Jaruzelski Regime, initiating a nationwide revolt and forcing the Soviet Union to intervene.

 **December 20** **th** **1981**

As the LWP Forces loyal to Jaruzelski and the Soviet Forces in Poland beaten back the Polish rebels, situation in Czechoslovakia has gone for the worst as the Czech people began their uprising against the Pro-Soviet Czechoslovakian Regime with the support of NATO Forces. Europe now engulf in a full scale war between the Soviet and their WARPAC Allies against NATO Forces.

 **January 13** **th** **– 20** **th** **1982**

As the fighting intensifies on the European Front, the Soviets along with loyal Polish and Czech forces manages to drive back NATO forces from Czechoslovakia and eliminated Polish and Czechs resistance in their respective countries. Soviet Authorities immediately orders a mass arrest of political and military leaders who involved in the attempted coup against Polish and Czechoslovakian Government. Later or January the 20th, NATO forces and WARPACT forces has agreed to end hostilities with the signing of the Treaty of Rome, ending the short but bloody affair.

Europe for time being…is at peace.

* * *

 **November 3** **rd** **1984**

Relationship between the Soviet Union and Japan has always at an all time low, mainly due to the territorial dispute of the Kuril Island which is still ongoing for decades and the recent remilitarization of Japan under the auspices of the United States of America, Soviet Union's long time enemy. With the Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone announced that Japan would become an 'unsinkable Aircraft Carrier' if were to be attacked by its enemies. The leader of the Soviet Union, Konstantin Chernenko however countered that in the age of modern military technology, an 'unsinkable Aircraft Carrier' does not exists.

 **November 29** **th** **1984**

The United States Navy and the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force conducted a controversial naval exercise FleetEx '84 dangerously close to the Soviet territory and main headquarters of the Soviet Pacific Fleet caused Moscow to be on high alert. The intelligence analysts in Moscow have assumed that the FleetEx '84 is actually a rehearsal for the impending attack and invasion of the Soviet territory in the Far East. Moscow began orders the mobilization of the Soviet Forces in the Far East and began preparation for the invasion of Japan in order to prevent any invasion attempt by the US and Japanese forces against the Soviet Union. General Fedorovich Romanov has been chosen to take command of the invasion forces.

 **December 6** **th** **1984**

' _ **Climb Mount Narodnaya**_ **'** was the signal for the Soviets to begin their invasion as tanks and amphibious forces took off from the Kuril Island at the same time two Soviet Naval Group centered on the Aircraft Carrier _Minsk_ and _Kuznetsov_ prepared their seaborne invasion force at both Eastern and Western Japanese coasts while Soviet Airborne Regiments flown from their airbase in Vladivostok to cut off any Japanese attempt at reinforcing their forces from the main initial landing in Hokkaido in which the main force would march straight ahead to Japanese, completely unaware of the Soviet military buildup in the Kuril Islands and Vladivostok has caught off guard as the Soviet began their simultaneous invasion from the Kuril Island, the Western and Eastern coast and from the air as the Soviet VDV forces en-route to deploy their troops on Japanese Soil.

 **December 8** **th** **1984**

Main Soviet Forces have taken hold of Osaka immediately from the local JSDF forces stationed there. With the capture of Osaka, the Soviets finally send the majority of their invasion forces while the Carrier Task Force _Minsk_ and _Kuznetsov_ arrived at both East and Western coasts of Japan, providing aerial support and offensive landing in other areas to assists the main landing fleet. A Marine Brigade from the _Minsk_ seized Masuda which is currently uncontested and proceeds to land another Marine Brigade to Obama where they assisted the Independent Tank Regiments of the 1st Guards Tank Division to overrun JGSDF Forces stationed there. The 9th Guards Infantry Regiments began their assault on the heavily defended Gobo Airport with the helicopter support of the _Kuznetsov_ Air Brigade. Gobo was finally seized and its airport served as an airbase for the planes of the Far East Air Group to support the invasion.

 **December 9** **th** **1984**

At the Morning of December 9th, Soviet 217th VDV Regiments along with the support of the VDV Spetsnaz Brigade of the 98th Guards VDV Division performed an airborne landing on Kyushu and immediately seized the territory of Kitakyushu, Karatsu and Nagasaki where it enabled reinforcements of the 2nd Guards Tank Division to arrive on force. Later that day, the _Kuznetsov_ Naval Group dispatched their own Marine Brigade to Nankoku, seizing the area which allowed for the deployment of the powerful 3rd Guards Tank Divisions and began seizing Marugame and Iyo from the Japanese.

 **December 14** **th** **1984**

In response of the Soviet invasion of Japan, the Republic of Korea (South Korea) has announced that they will deploy the ROKN Eastern and Southern Fleets to engaging the Soviet Naval Group _Minsk_ but both of the South Korean Fleets were wiped out by the superior Soviet ships, forcing the Koreans out early from the war. At the same time, with the support of the fully landed 2nd Guards Tank Division, the 98th Guards VDV Divisions initiate a two pronged attack in conjunction with the units from the 2nd Guards Tank Division and air support from the _Kuznetsov_ managed to seize the whole Kyushu Island, forcing the surrender of the JSDF Garrison and US Air Force squadrons stationed in Kyushu.

 **December 18** **th** **1984**

In protest of the Soviet aggression towards Japan, the United States has declared their support for Japan by sending an Enterprise Task Force and an expeditionary force of US Marines. The United States also send their airborne units to the remaining airports still held by the JSDF. The remaining Japanese Government officials have been transferred to Korea to set up their Government-in-Exile and implore the Japanese people to stand up against the Soviet invaders. Despite the American Reinforcements and continuous Japanese resistance, the Soviet Forces manages to gain significant breakthrough as they forced the withdrawal of JSDF-US Forces from Yamaguchi and in subsequent push, the elements of the 3rd Guards Tank Division and the 2nd Guards Tank Division met together at Hiroshima, forcing the remaining JSDF and US forces to hold up in Tsutama for their last stand.

 **December 24** **th** **1984**

As the Japanese defenders and their US ally are making a stand at Tsutama, US Carrier Task Force _Enterprise_ arrives with a large contingent of the III Marine Expeditionary Force in a desperate bid to relieve the defenders of Tsutama, the _Enterprise_ with its Marine contingents prepare to open a new front in Nankoku but they have been intercepted by the combined fleet of Carrier Naval Group _Minsk_ and _Kuznetsov_ in which a large naval battle erupted between the American and Soviet Fleet. The end resulted with the humiliating defeat for the Americans as most of their ships and their Aircraft Carrier USS _Enterprise_ is sunk in the subsequent battle, forcing the remaining task force to turn away. The commander of both _Minsk_ and _Kuznetsov_ Carrier Naval Group would be later on awarded as the Hero of the Soviet Union along with the Order of Ushakov and Order of Nakhimov for their contribution in sinking the _Enterprise_ Task Force.

 **December 25** **th** **1984**

Bolstered by the news of the sinking of the USS _Enterprise_ , Soviet Forces now encircled Tsutama where the last remaining JSDF and US defenders held up has began a last massive offensive to push the Japanese and US Forces to surrender. Now with the destruction of the _Enterprise_ , the Japanese and US Forces have prepared for the inevitable attack and by the early Christmas Morning of 1984, the Soviets three Guards Tank Divisions supported by auxiliary units of the Soviet Army began their drive to the JSDF-US defensive lines. A brutal battle commenced as Japanese and American units began their counterattack aimed to drive the Soviets back but the attack is repulsed by the Far East Air Group bombers and fighter bombers, causing massive casualties to the Japanese and US Forces. With most of the battalions were wiped out, the JSDF Commander Colonel Koichiro Hazama announced the surrender of the remaining JSDF Forces with the American forces followed suit. The war was over.

* * *

 **December the 30** **th** **1984**

The news of the American-Japanese forces defeat at the hand of the Soviet Union surprised many of the military analysts and observers, the destruction of the USS _Enterprise_ and its task force particularly has put a dark and bloody mark in Reagan's Presidency which prompted the US general public to recall off their remaining forces abroad in fear of the Soviet invasion. Despite the assuming threat of the Soviet invasion looms, it never came. On the contrary, after the Japanese defeat, the Japanese Government-in-Exile has signed the Treaty of Moscow in which a surprising turn let the Japanese to retain their status as a nation under the autonomous administration of the Soviet Union under the name of the Japanese SSR, effectively dissolving the formal State of Japan. The Japanese then signed the Soviet-Japanese Treaty of Friendship Alliance and Mutual Assistance in which the Japanese would be allowed to maintain a formal standing military force that could serve abroad in support of any Soviet military effort which nullified the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between United States and Japan.

* * *

Despite the misgivings of the International Community in seeing Japan to be forced to adopt the Soviet Value, the Soviets surprising let the Japanese to keep their previous value and culture as a form of an experiment by the Soviet political experts and researchers in a hope to mix the value of Soviet Socialism and Japanese Democracy into one effective government. This move started in 1989 by the new Soviet Premier Mikhail Gorbachev who sees Japan as his basis of political and social reform of the Soviet Union in which the reforms garnered many support from the Soviet people and from the Communists Party of the Soviet Union itself and the reform continued by Premier Yevgeny Shevchenko began to modernize the Soviet Union to become one of the world's leading power that could threatened the United States in its entirety.

Despite this, the United States and the European Nations still wary for the Soviet intentions as their military forces are still on guard against possible Soviet Aggression although the remaining years after 1984 was years of relative peace between the two power blocks.

That is…until the mysterious Gate appears in Ginza which could influence political actions and repercussion in the future.

Only time will tell as the situation escalated with the appearance of the Gate.

* * *

 **Authors Footnote: Well this is the timeline I mentioned and a tidbit of fictional history post-war Japan. Although if there anything lacking or contradicting, feel free to PM me to asks more regarding this matter. I hope to see you again in the future, until then. – Fuji92**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Battle of Alnus Hill

**Authors Note: Hello again my fellow readers, I am surprised that a few hours after I posted this story, it garnered more attention than what I am expected to have but nevertheless, I thank you all for your support and suggestions. Now this is the second chapter proper of the Rise of the Red Bear although before I start I should make clear with some parts that I should explain…and of course with the reply to other reviewers as well.**

 **To edboy4926: Thank you for the compliments.**

 **To Guest: for the guest who said that it was Warsaw Pact and not WARPACT, the WARPACT is actually a shortened and informal name for Warsaw Pact so there, I hope I make clear of that problem.**

 **To AznMagicman: Regarding your opinion and suggestion, I will do something about it. Thank you for your suggestion nonetheless.**

 **To BlueWay: Thank you very much tovarishch, I hope that I'll do my best to your expectation and thank you for your offer to help. I'll PM you if I need help with the fic.**

 **Okay, now that's aside, let's start the second chapter proper and see how the Soviets and the Japanese do on the other side of the Gate.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the GATE – Thus the JSDF Fought There and other references from other series I might included in this fic.**

 **(Special Note: A special thanks to BlueWay for the story cover. Thank you very much for it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Battle for Alnus Hill**

 **Alnus Hill, Special Region, 4** **th** **September 2019**

It has been a few days since the Special Task Force of the Japanese People's Armed Forces and the Soviet 5th Army arrives at the territory beyond the gate. Just as expected, a contingent of Empire's forces which are actually on standby to support the forces that have attacked Ginza earlier were caught off guard by the arrival of the Japanese and Soviet spearhead forces that resulted in the Empire's forces annihilated by the Soviet-Japanese forces.

Now as the spearhead forces still waiting for the rest of their forces to arrive, finally set up defensive positions consisting of MG emplacements, infantry trench, hull-down tank emplacements and deployed Self-Propelled Artillery positions.

Even as of now, two men is overseeing the defense as the rest are either in their posts or directing the rest of the reinforcements and supplies to arrive from their staging area at Ginza. These two men is Lieutenant General Hazama and General Borodine, both are enjoying their morning coffee as they observes the war-torn field that surrounds Alnus Hill.

"You know, if they keep up throwing their men into our line of fire...this war would have ended by yesterday." Borodine commented as he saw mutilated and rotting bodies of Empire soldiers and their Orcish Auxiliary littered the battlefield.

"It's too quick to assume victory Borodine, We don't know how many of these bastards are so we are to hold positions until proper reinforcements arrive and then we can start looking to whoever allowed the attack on Ginza." Hazama countered his fellow officer's statement.

Borodine could only sigh as he drink the last sip of his coffee, "Anyway Hazama, how have you been lately? It's been a long time since we saw each other after Tsutama."

Hazama smiled at his fellow General. Indeed for him, it has been a long time since his surrender to the Soviet forces after the Soviet Invasion of Japan. After the disbandment of the State of Japan and the Japanese Self-Defense Force, Hazama continue to serve in the newly established Japanese People's Armed Forces as one of the commanding officers of the Japanese People's Armed Ground Forces where he served with further distinction to the ranks of the Lieutenant General. Despite his mistrust of the Soviets after the war, he slowly accepts the fact that the Soviet was far superior enemy than the JSDF have fought and he personally respected the people who commanded the invasion force for their brutal efficiency during the invasion.

That's why he is glad that he had Borodine on his side, "I'm good Borodine; my son just got wed a month ago. I do send invitations to you and…Colonel General Romanov if the news about his recent promotions is correct. I am surprised both of you didn't attend it."

Borodine give a sheepish laugh as he put down his cup of coffee on the table, "I'm sorry Hazama, that time me and the _General-Polkovnik_ are busy overseeing the defensive preparation along the Far East borders. You know how the Chinese seems agitated by anyone that threatened them…we don't want the repeat of that fiasco in 1979 happens again."

"I can understand that, I heard the Chinese taken your forces by surprise." Hazama commented as he remembers the news of a combined Chinese People's Liberation Army and the Korean People's Army forces initiated a surprise attack on the Soviet Far Eastern Territory which resulted in the capture of Vladivostok and forcing the Soviets to withdraw their support for Vietnam. It was for the Soviets, a dark spot in their military history.

Borodine smirks as he picked up binoculars and saw over the distances, "Well, let's just leave at that. I saw another armies coming…from the looks of the armor, it's definitely those Roman-like Empire troops…again."

Hazama stood up and grab his own binoculars to see the same thing as Borodine, "You know…I almost pity at those peoples…almost."

Both men smirks again as they grabbed their radio and warns the rest of the troops from the impending attack by the Empire.

By noon, the area around Alnus Hill lit up again as the opening salvoes of JAPF Type 75 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer with airburst shells accompanied by a mass rocket salvo of the infamous Soviet BM-21 " _Grad_ " MLRS at the advancing Imperials. The rest who survive the initial bombardment were then cut down by either the infantry, tanks and to some extent, Anti-Aircraft emplacements and self-propelled variants.

By the end of the day, more bodies littered the field around Alnus Hill.

* * *

 **Seven days later, Imperial Senate, Sadera, Empire, 7** **th** **day of the 10** **th** **month, Year 687 of the Imperial Calendar (September 7** **th** **2019)**

As the carnage and the scars of war littered Alnus Hill, several miles away in the heart of the Imperial Capital of Sadera, a group of senators and generals of the Empire gathers for their daily political debate and enacting legislation. Although today would be a very different as all of them are debating their recent losses to the enemy coming out from the Gate.

"Forgive my rudeness but…" A voice of an elderly man resonates around the senate chamber as he stares at the Empire's current leader, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus who sat at his throne.

"It seems there has been a grave error. The loss of a sixth of our Empire's total fighting strength! How do you intend to compensate for this terrible and unprecedented disaster?!" the man said grimly as he voiced his concerns at the Emperor.

He continued, "Your Majesty! Just how does the Emperor intend to lead this country!?"

After several minutes of silence, the Emperor spoke up, "I share your concerns Marquis Garcel, even I too spend sleepless night in fear of foreign lords rising against us as one, yet in each time of crisis…have we not pulled ourselves together and struggled through this hardship like what we did during the Arctec War 250 years ago?"

Everyone still silence as the Emperor decides to continue, "Do not accuse me of failing to be invincible or would you be one that plays at court day after day until the enemy has come all the way to our front door Marquis Garcel?"

The man who now known as Marquis Garcel could only keep quiet after the Emperor's speech when another Senator rose up from his seat and shouted, "But it's been seven days! Two since the enemy counterattack!" The Senator added with a distress in his voice, "Our force that we send to reclaim the gate was destroyed and the Gate still in the hand of that same enemy which everything we throw at them!"

Then another man, a General in his full ornate armor interjects, "If it's so, we still must fight on! If our forces are still insufficient, we can just gather more troops by calling up our vassal states!"

But the General is again interrupted by another man whose head wrapped in bandage; he was one of the survivors of the attacking force sent to recapture the Gate, "It's impossible I tell you! The enemy has some form of powerful magic we've never see! They could make the sky above our men exploded! And they send what seems like a massive numbers of 'spears of light' rains down upon our soldiers!"

The Senate began to feel the rising tension between the moderates and the warmonger as they began to argue amongst themselves.

That was enough for Emperor Molt to stand up from his throne which makes everyone to stop their arguments and bickering to see their Emperor made a proclamation.

"We cannot remain idle at this point." He started, "That leaves us no choice but to fight!" He turns to see the peoples inside the senate.

"Send envoys to our vassals! Request them for reinforcements in order to combat these raiders, who have come from another world with an intention to invade this continent of Falmart!" He told the rest of the senate with his arm raised high to affirm his intention.

"We will muster the might of Godu Rino Gwaban! AND RECAPTURE ALNUS HILL!" He finished his speech as the warmongerers applaud his actions and the moderate feels worry about this whole situation.

In the midst of the euphoria in the Imperial Senate, Marquis Garcel could only mutters grimly at the situation as he stares his Emperor, "Your Majesty…are we going to fill the land around Alnus with our fallen beasts and men?" Before he decided it was enough and leaves the Senate building with a disappointed face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, a few days before, NATO HQ Brussels, Belgium, 3** **rd** **September 2019,**

Several weeks of the Ginza incident sparks worldwide news coverage of the incident which has caught the attention of the world's leader particularly the leaders of the NATO member states. At the third of September, all of the NATO leaders including the United States President Hugh Dirrell met together to discuss the matter regarding Ginza.

"I beg your pardon _Monsieur_ President but why should we care about a nation that already sided with the Communists? Especially regarding…this news? I mean it does sound absurd after all." The French President Francois de Castries commented as he reads the report regarding Ginza.

Another person spoken in somewhat a thick British accent contradicts the French leader, "On the contraries my friend, I believe our dear President Dirrell here is referring to the one source of the attack on Ginza, the Gate itself." The man is the current British Prime Minister Thomas Philips.

"Thank you Prime Minister Philips, now as you can see the CIA has confirmed that these…men in Roman-like armor are authentic. Apparently according to our reliable source in Japan, they all came from a Gate that is suddenly appeared in the middle of Ginza. We first suspected this as one of the Soviet secret weapon being perpetrated upon the Japanese people." Dirrell explain as picture of the Gate now with military outpost build around it in Ginza is shown to other leaders of NATO.

As he satisfied that everyone has taken a good look into the picture, he started to explain, "Gentlemen, by the last 24 hours ago, our sats detected a buildup of Soviet and Japanese Forces outside this Gate at Ginza." Dirrell pointed at a recently captured reconnaissance picture.

"We believe this…'Gate' according to our scientists is a gateway to another world, a world where this…Romans as we call them now…lived." Dirrell added which caused many leaders getting worried.

Then President de Castries voiced his concerns, "Are you sure of that intel Derrill? Who knows it might turn out to be a portal than can transport troops across vast distances. It could severely disadvantageous to us if it were true."

"That…is something we haven't discerned yet. So far, the only possibilities we call can presume is that it is really brings them to another world." Derrill said grimly as he added, "But until we got a good solid intel on the current situation…all we can do now is to wait and see."

Immediately another NATO Member state leader of West Germany, Chancellor Franz Heckner objected at Derrill's 'wait and see' stance, "WAIT AND SEE? We're talking about the possibilities the Soviets could do this… _Scheißdreck_ on us! Even as of now, the East Germany and their Soviet ally began to strengthen the Berlin Wall! We must do something about this!"

"I'm trying Heckner! All we can do right now is just to wait and see where those Commies are going with regarding the Gate! Things could have been different back if we able to help Japan then but now they are a Commie state!" Derrill accidentally let out his frustration at that exact part.

The NATO leaders understood what the American has gone through, after they fail to help Japan as they promise they could, the Americans has been look upon as a laughing joke by the international community especially after the destruction of the American carrier which was thought to be the symbol of American Naval superiority and prestige. Derrill, once serves in the US Navy before his presidency took the sinking as a blow to his pride.

After he wins the presidential election, Derrill have tried to return his country's military back to its original strength and in doing so, he did manage to regain some form of recognition and public support in his personal war against Communism. Thanks to him, the American Military have return to their original fighting strength and became more active to assists its allies, especially the NATO member states.

"So we all agree to just observe what the Soviets and its allies are doing but as a safety precaution, we should put all of our armies on high alert." The British Prime Minister told the rest which the others would agree.

"Thanks Thomas." Derrill thanked the British PM as he stood up and said, "Gentlemen, until we can make sure what they are planning with this Gate, we will use all of our intelligence assets to find the bottom of this matter. By then I hope to God we assume it won't be the worst of it."

All of the leaders could only nod grimly at the American President's words.

* * *

 **Several Days Later, The Armies of the Unified Kingdom Staging Area, Alnus Hill, 12** **th** **Day of the 10** **th** **Month, Year 687 IC (Imperial Calendar/September 12** **th** **2019)**

After the Empire decides to call upon the armies of their vassal states, the vassal states began to assemble an army of 300,000 men all ready and able to take the fight to the enemy holding up at Alnus Hill.

Among them is the leader of the Fiefdom of Elbe, King Duran who leads his own armies to battle along with the armies of the League, Mudwan and Alguna. They all arrived at the specified staging areas for their armies while they await the Empire's forces to link up with them.

"This is quite unprecedented before…the Empire calling its entire vassal states to drive out the enemy at Alnus Hill? I dare say they look like beginning to grown weak." One of the Kings, the King of Mudwan commented as they all gathered inside a tent.

Another king, one from Alguna agrees with his fellow Lord, "Agreed, but this would be an opportunity for us to make more demands from the Emperor should we won this battle ahead!"

"Aye! We would show the Empire how wars should be fought!" other Lords and Kings agree with the Alguna King.

But despite that, the old King Duran feels somewhat uneasy about this whole affair, that until one of his King, the King of League notices his distress, "Something troubling your mind Lord Duran?"

The one-eyed King turns to his retainer and sighed, "I feel something uneasy about all of this…the whole Lords gathered here so that we fight against this…enemy that has seize hold of the Gate? Something didn't feel right."

The Mudwan King heard Duran words and smirks at him, "What's this? The Lion of Elbe Clan is getting cold feet? Or you are probably too old to fight?"

Duran growled at his fellow King as he glares at him, "I would mind my manners if I were you."

"Peace Lord Duran, it is but a jest. You should take ease of yourself before the battle; it's no use fretting over this matter isn't it?" The Mudwan King quickly apologizes.

Duran decides to ignore it as he noticed someone they should meet is not present, "Weird…the Imperial Commander should have arrived by now to brief us. Where is he?"

The other Kings and Lords noticed it too when they are interrupted by the arrival of an Imperial Soldier, "My Lords, I came here to represent the Imperial commander."

Duran was surprised to hear it as he immediately asks, "The Imperial commander isn't coming? Why?"

The representative immediately answered as if he expected the other Kings to asks, "The Imperial Army is currently holding the lines against the enemy at Alnus, so he cannot leave the frontline as we speak."

It was then Duran's uneasy feelings came back as he sat down from the surprise, "But this doesn't make sense…I did not see any enemies out there on the hill."

But then the Duke of League speaks to him, "But Lord Duran, the Imperial army is holding the enemy for us. We should use that opportunity to finish the enemy off after we relieve the Imperial army there."

Duran look at him with a disbelief and want to say something when the representative interrupts him, "As such, the commander wishes you to deploy the army for the attack by sunrise tomorrow."

The King of Alguna immediately stands up as he proudly declare, "Very well, I shall be the one that lead my army to the front lines!"

However, the other lords and kings immediately arguing with each others on who would go to the frontline with Duran are only able to watch helplessly as the representative finally stands up and decided to leave.

"Then we shall meet tomorrow at sunrise on Alnus Hill." The representative said as he leaves the tent.

As the representative leaves, the other kings and lords continue to discuss with each other about the prospects of the coming battle while Duran talks with the King of League.

"I wish I could send my troops to the front lines but unfortunately…I can't." said the King of League in a disappointed voice.

However, Duran has other thoughts in his mind, "The enemy have only fewer than 10,000 while ours combine has 300,000…do you think the only path to glory is at the forefront?"

"Then why you do not wish to be at the front lines Lord Duran?" the League Duke asks.

"As I said before I don't like the looks of this battle." Duran sighed as the League Duke laughs.

"You worried too much Lord Duran. You should enjoy the rest of the night before the battle tomorrow." The League King wants to reassure him off his worries for tomorrow's battle. In the end, King Duran decides to call it a night and went to sleep.

Even as he sleeps, he experienced a nightmare where his men and his allies are all obliterated by powerful force, and he saw what it seems to be Death stares at him…it wasn't a pleasant night for him and wishes that he just packed up and leave Alnus with his men while he can but as a King, he can't just abandon his ally in the field of battle. It was a matter of honor and pride to him as the ruler of Elbe.

Although by tomorrow, he wishes he could just follow his instinct to leave at the first place.

* * *

 **[The First Day]**

 **The Next Morning, Alnus Hill, 13** **th** **Day of the 10** **th** **Month, Year 687 IC (September 13** **th** **2019)**

"All men! Forwards!"

As sunrise looms over the area of Alnus Hill, the Armies of the Unified Kingdoms has prepared themselves for battle as the King of Alguna and Mudwan lead the front line troops of over 10,000 men began their march against the Soviet-JAPF Forces position at Alnus Hill with the League Principality marching on the front line's rear.

At the same time, King Duran already has donned his crimson plate armor and went out of his tent to feel the fresh morning air, "So…is the time is ripe to go into battle?" he muttered as he stare the blue sky of Alnus.

"Notice My Lord!" He was interrupted by a soldier who immediately bowed at him as he brings him the news, "My Lord! The Alguna and Mudwan's armies of 10,000 strong has approach the hill! The armies of the League Principality follow behind them." The soldier said.

He has expected the forces of Alguna, Mudwan and the League has began to march, possibly to rendezvous with the Imperial forces but then his feeling tells him that something is wrong, so he asks the soldier, "What about the Imperial forces?"

The soldier hesitated, "Well the Imperials…there is not even a single Imperial soldier near the hill."

"WHAT?" Duran shouts in disbelief.

The news shocked King Duran to his core; he was frantic to know what happened to the Imperial Army he and the rest of the armies supposedly to rendezvous with.

At the same time, as the armies of Mudwan, Alguna and the League marches towards the hill, the Duke of the League began to notice the absence of Imperial troops.

"Weird…where is the Imperials? Where are they?" He muttered as he looks everywhere to find them and even he asks one of his men about the whereabouts of the Imperial army.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I do not know." Reply one of the knights.

In an instance, he now feels what King Duran has felt that night, "No…it can't be…they couldn't have…"

* * *

 **JPAF-Soviet Artillery command posts, Alnus Hill, September 13** **th** **2019**

At the same time the Armies of the Unified Kingdoms began their march at Alnus Hill, the commanding officer of the Soviet-Japanese Artillery unit _Kapitan_ Natalia Brozhevsky is having her normal breakfast when the radio next to her suddenly began to receive transmission.

 **(Radio)[** _ **Granit**_ **do you copy, this is forward observation posts** _ **Kedr**_ **]**

She sighed as she stops eating her breakfast and grabs the receiver, " _Da_ this is _Granit_ , what is it this time?"

 **(Radio)[Uhh…** _ **Granit**_ **, those Imperials are at it again. I believe a full Division this time.]**

"Another enemy Division?" _Kapitan_ Brozhevsky was surprised. She went out while bringing the radio set along with her binoculars and observe the advancing enemy forces which are now formed an advancing column of 10,000 men.

She expected the Roman-like soldiers when she looked through her binoculars but instead it's a different armies altogether, almost all of them in not some of the soldiers wear plate or chainmail armor akin to the European Medieval Men-at-Arms or Knights. She also notices the weapon they brought is your typical European Longswords and Swords instead of Gladius.

" _Proklatiye_! Aren't they have enough as it is?!" She curses as she looks at what seems to be another futile attempt by the enemy to attack the forces holding Alnus Hill. She felt a bit of pity at those men.

She shook her head knowing she still has to contact General Borodine about the situation, "Affirmative _Kedr,_ we'll commencing the artillery fire now."

She then turns to see her Japanese fellow artillery unit commander Captain Aoi Masuda who also notices the approaching armies, "They at it again huh?" he asks.

" _Da_ , it seems those Romans has called in their friends." The Soviet _Kapitan_ states the obvious fact.

The Japanese Captain then finally decided, "It seems standard rounds won't do them any good, time to go all out then."

 _Kapitan_ Brozhevksy raised her eyebrows as she finally understood what he mean, "You're going all out on them?"

"Might as well we set the shells to explode on top of them for maximum effect…hopefully it would be enough to 'break their backs' so to speak." Captain Masuda stated.

"Very well." Natalia Brozehvsky said, "Once they passed the warning signs, we may free to fire."

Both of them would only look each other in silence before going to their respective posts.

* * *

"Ah…it appears our Roman friend has brought their ally." General Borodine commented as he too saw the approaching armies.

Lieutenant General Hazama raised his eyebrows at the newcomer, "This is unusual…medieval troops? I would probably assume that these were either this Empire's ally or tributary states."

"My thoughts as well Hazama." Borodine agrees with the Japanese Lieutenant General's assessments.

"So…do you know when the artillery is going to fire?" Hazama asks as he wonders what are the artillery is doing.

Borodine replied as he keeps observing the enemy from his binocular, "I ordered them to open fire if they pass the signboards we put up few days ago."

Hazama kept quiet at that answer and could only continue to watch as the enemy armies are marching hopelessly into their trap.

* * *

As the forward armies of Mudwan and Alguna continues to march forward despite the signs told them to turn back. The King of Alguna suddenly notice a weird sound falling from the skies and at the same time, saw the white contrails of smoke coming towards them.

"What in the blazes is th-" the Alguna King muttered before he and the King of Mudwan is engulfed in a massive explosion that took him along with the forward column of soldiers to nothing but a piles of flesh, bones and steel on the ground.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME?! TESTUDO FORMATION EVERYONE!" One of the surviving Generals ordered the remaining soldiers as explosions erupted left and right.

The rest of the column is caught off guard as several more explosions hits directly on top of them. Some even ordered the remaining soldier to form the Testudo formation thinking it would protect them. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"NO MY MEN! WHAT IS THIS!?" is the only last word the King of the League Principality before a barrage of burst High Explosive shells and thermobaric rockets engulfed the League king and his men.

* * *

"Load another rounds!" the Japanese artillery Captain orders as the 155mm guns of the Japanese Type 75 155mm SPG fired its M107 on proximity detonation settings. He could saw it's served its purpose well enough.

That's until the Soviet BM-21 Grad releases its own hail of 9M56C 122mm Thermobaric Rockets at the enemy. The 9M56C is a new and untested experimental munitions developed based of the 9M55C Thermobaric rockets used on the BM-30 Smerch. Although the development of these munitions is halted on humanitarian stance, the events on Ginza have allowed the continued development of the munitions at the request of the _Main Missile and Artillery Directorate of the Ministry of Defense of the Soviet Union_ (GRAU) for a better alternative to counter the medieval-style assault at the Special Region.

" _Otlichno_! Load another round _bystryy_!" Kapitan Brozehvsky ordered her unit as they loaded another row of rockets into the Grad's launcher.

 **(Radio)[This is Command! Cease Fire! Cease Fire! Observation troops reported that the enemy force is annihilated!]**

* * *

Everyone in the artillery unit stops firing as they heard the orders but nonetheless all are standby if another enemy would attack again.

By the time King Duran arrives to assists the front line troops, all that he saw in his one good eye is the smokes rising up from the ground.

"I-Impossible?! Is the Alnus Hill erupting?" He muttered before he began to move to the front line troops last known position.

And the sight greeted him as the smokes disappears was grim, all he saw are dead bodies and horses with some body parts lying around. Black scorch marks on the ground marks the place where a column of soldiers stood and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air around him, it was horrible that one of Duran's knights almost want to puke.

"Where is the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan?" he said as he finally the whereabouts of the last Lord, "Where is the Duke of League?!"

 **[Army of the Unified Kingdom's 1** **st** **Offensive Result – Approx. 10,000 Casualties, prominent Casualties: The King of Mudwan, Alguna and the Duke of the League Principality.]**

* * *

 **[Second Day]**

 **Alnus Hill, September 14** **th** **2019 (14** **th** **Day of the 10** **th** **Month, Year 687 IC)**

With the chain of command of the Armies of the Unified Kingdom falls to King Duran, he can't do anything but to call for another attack despite the massive casualties they suffered on the first day.

The second day starts with a massive infantry and cavalry charge with the support of the Unified Kingdom's Wyvern riders to attack the Soviet-JPAF forces defending the Alnus Hill, what Duran never expect is that the defenders has already deployed Anti-Aircraft guns consists of emplaced ZU-23-2 "Sergey" 23mm Anti-Aircraft Twin Autocannon and the Japanese L-90 35mm Anti-Aircraft Twin Cannon.

Not only that, but the Soviet and Japanese also deploys the mobile Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft vehicles a mobile version of their Anti-Aircraft emplacement mainly the venerable yet infamous ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" and the JPAF Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun "Guntank". With the presence of the SPAAG and their fixed AA Emplacements, the Wyvern riders were shredded with concentrated fire as the Wyvern's scaly armor are no match for the AA Guns rate of fire and all of them went down in droves.

The situations at the ground on the other hand, are equally as grim as it was on the air. The advancing infantries are being hammered by concentrated artillery fire from the Self-Propelled Guns, Mortars and even Tank guns with High Explosive rounds.

The Soviet T-64 with the Japanese Type 74 and the T-62J fired their HE shells at the approaching mass of infantries that at some point some tank commander were laughing when they saw the enemy infantries raised their shield in hope they could repel the tank shells.

While the Soviets deploy their native T-64, T-62's and to some extent the T-72 series, the Japanese however as they deploy the old JSDF issued Type 74, they also uses a modified version of the surplus Russian T-62 called the T-62J, an updated Russian Tank complete with Japanese Fire Control System, improved optics, overhauled Mitsubishi engine and wielded the Japanese licensed Royal Ordnance L7A3 Rifled Gun.

These armored vehicles prove to be a decisive factor to the second battle as the tanks suppressed Duran's army and forcing them to retreat.

 **[Army of the Unified Kingdom's 2** **nd** **Offensive Result – Approx. 40,000 Casualties, Prominent Casualties: None]**

* * *

 **The Night of the failed second offensive,**

Duran was furious as his second attempt to attack failed again. As the armies retreated with their pride crushed, Duran was meeting with the remaining lesser Lords to discuss about their next course of action.

"Damnation! We only have less than half of our 100,000 men we set out with!" Says one of the surviving minor Lords.

"How could have this happened?!"

"Where are the Imperial Armies?! What are they doing?!" Says another Lord as the others kept complaining.

As their numbers are dwindling, the remaining surviving Lords are getting agitated with some prefer to pull back to their territory than facing the forces at Alnus. As organization among the Unified Kingdom's ranks began to crumble, Duran decides that there is only one thing left he could do.

"We cannot run off now." He calmly said which causes the others surprised at his decision as he continues, "…not before I repaid them with an arrow." He stares at what remains of the Duke of the League's helmet he recovered from the battlefield.

"B-But Lord Duran! We barely have any men capable of fighting! What should we do?" One of the lords asks.

Duran stare at each of the surviving lords and his retainers as he finally said, "Perhaps, this time we would do a Night Raid." The others were listening to his options, "Tonight is a new moon and we will attack the enemy position under the cover of darkness, caught the enemy by surprise."

The lords and his retainers seem to agree on his strategy so that night, what remains of Duran's forces and the Unified Kingdom's armies prepare to march quietly under the cover of darkness.

 **The Night of the Assault,**

Duran gathers what forces remains that night and began orders each commander to advance quietly as he rides alongside his men on his horse.

"Alright men, be quiet as we advance on the hill." One of the commanders whispered as they reach the desolate battlefield. Each man was anxious and some even muttered a prayer for those who had died on that very field.

For Duran, he hope that this time, luck was on his side as they creep slowly to the enemy's doorstep.

Unknown to him, the enemy already discovered them all along and they just bid their time to set the trap laid out for Duran and his army.

* * *

 **Few meters not far from Duran's forces,**

"This is _Zmeya_ , I've spotted the enemy. Tailing them now." Whispered a man wearing a ghillie suit and armed with an SVD equipped with a night scope. This man is _Mladshiy Serzhant_ Iman Yahyabekov, an experienced sniper served during the Sino-North Korean invasion of the Far East and the Invasion of Japan.

He is currently assigned to observe any enemy troop movements which could possibly attack during the Night and right now, he's tailing an army of them.

"Command this is _Zmeya_ , the enemy is attempting to attack under the cover of darkness. They are nearing the no man's land over." Iman transmitted his report from his radio receiver.

 **(Radio)[This is Lieutenant General Hazama of Command here, we'll be firing flares. Get out of the target area.]**

"Roger that, _Zmeya_ out." Iman ended the transmission as he began to quietly leave the field as he saw the flares fired; it is a matter of time before the artillery starts firing.

* * *

As the troops march out in the open field under the cover of darkness, the suddenly surprised to see the skies above them lit up as they saw a light illuminated above them.

Duran at first was surprised but then he realized what that light is for. His face shows fear as he immediately shouted, "All units move now! Move now! Everyone attack! RUN!"

At the same time, over the Alnus Hill, several streak of light can be seen as it travels straight to Duran's marching troops and then the earth exploded as men began to toss around like a doll. Duran immediately move ahead of his armies as he shouts, "EVERYONE ATTACK! FOLLOW ME!"

As he charges his horse, he suddenly saw rows of metal bushes with thorns but it's too late to stop as his horse hit the bushes which Duran forcefully thrown from his horse.

"My Lord Duran!" One of the soldiers who follow the Elbe King saw him laid on the ground as he called in the others, "Quickly! Help Lord Duran! Form a Testudo in front of him now!"

The soldiers immediately forms the Testudo to protect their Lord while the others help him to stand up but Duran notices that they are a sitting duck and started to push everyone away from their inevitable death.

"NO! Get away! Get away from there! Disperse!" Duran's plea to his men is too late as the hills lit up again with an unfamiliar sound of rifle and Machinegun fire followed by streams of light hit his men. The soldiers never stood a chance as they all mowed down like weeds on an open field.

King Duran is forced to watch the horrors of his men cut down like it was nothing. At this moment, he was shocked beyond belief at the amount of carnage he has seen. He has his own fair share of war but he never expected the war on this level…it was never even called War at this point…it was just a slaughter.

A slaughter at its finest…

"How could this be…this…this no War…" Duran muttered as he walks forward amidst his men dying and others that were killed immediately. He then picked up a bow and an arrow from a dead archer who he uses to take aim at the hill and release the arrow.

It was dawned to him that the enemy he and the Empire are facing is too much powerful for even the whole combined armies of the tributary states and the Empire, even if they gained support from the Elves as this enemies 'Magic' are too foreign in his world. By then he realized that the Empire call for support was a feint, they used him and his fellow lords of its vassal states to get rid of the possible threat to the Empire's hegemony as the Empire itself weaken by their attempted attack against the enemy forces who came out of that damnable Gate.

"Hehe…hehehehe…HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! DAMN YOU MOLT AND YOUR EMPIRE!" Duran's laughs hysterically at the blatant 'knife at the back' move against him and the tributary lords as an artillery shell explodes near him, engulfing him in the flames of explosions which cause him to lost his legs and arms.

After that, the entire Alnus Hill ceases their fire as none of the Armies of the Unified Kingdom remains. On that day, the number of men who had died on the field of Alnus that night is…

 **[Army of the Unified Kingdom's 3** **rd** **Offensive Result – Approx. 60,000 Casualties, Prominent Casualties: King Duran of the Elbe Fiefdom (?)]**

* * *

 **The next morning, Alnus Hill, Special Region, September 15** **th** **2019**

As the fighting died down the next morning, Lieutenant General Hazama and General Borodine immediately orders several units to go out and find anyone in the enemy which are still alive from the last night attack. Among those units were Lieutenant Itami and Sergeant Kurata together with the Soviet Lieutenant Nikolai Glukin.

"Gather all the dead in one place; I don't care if the bodies are dismembered. At least the good thing we do is bury them properly. Relay this to everyone in the area." Ordered Nikolai to his men as stares at the devastation caused to the field of Alnus.

Itami on the other hand saw a broken bow on the ground and picked it up when Sergeant Kurata spoke to him, "I heard last night there was about 60,000 of them went here."

"Yeah…" Itami muttered as he stood up, "It was the same number when they attack the Imperial Palace back then." He added.

"Hey Itami! Anything on your end?" Nikolai approaches with several Soviet Soldiers and a Medic with him as he notices the broken bow on the Japanese Lieutenant's hand.

"No…there's seems no survivors except dead bodies." He answered.

"Do you worry about the enemy?" Kurata asks as Itami throw away the bow.

"Think about it…120,000 died fighting us…what kind of country are we fighting?" Itami said as he looks over to his surroundings.

"I heard that these armies supposed to be that Empire's vassal states…according to the prisoners we captured and treated before." Nikolai said, "Even last night I talk to Iman, one of the Snipers in charge of the watch last night…he did say amongst the troop, there is a King or a Lord I think…among them judging from the armor he was wearing…I'm afraid to say we probably have let the Empire annexed the lord-less nations under them."

"Damnit…" Itami curses, never in his life he seen so much dead bodies. Even the war back in his world never reached that number except if the superpowers decided to initiate a Nuclear Holocausts but again, the amount of casualties for him is truly ridiculous.

His thoughts were interrupted when a Soviet medic let out a shout, " _Tovarishch Kapitan!_ I found someone still alive! Barely! But alive!"

Everyone immediately rushes to the medic's position to reveal a medic applying morphine and bandages to a man clad in heavy crimson/red armor wearing an eye patch but with a missing left arm and leg. Then Nikolai remembers the description of the King or a Lord the Ingushetian Sniper describe to him.

"Hurry get the evac here! We got one alive! Tell command we may have the enemy Lord or King in our custody." Nikolai shouted when everyone including Itami and Kurata stares at him.

"W-Wait what?! Seriously?!" That's all Itami could mutter as a GAZ-3937 converted as an ambulance arrive to take the critically wounded man for a proper treatment.

 _At least there is one survivor out of this carnage_ , Itami thought as he saw the Ambulance leave back to the base.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Sadera, Empire Territory, 15** **th** **Day of the 10** **th** **month, Year 687 IC**

The news of the Army of the Unified Kingdom's defeat spread like a wildfire in the Imperial territory, there are some who worried what will might happened to the fate of the Empire and possibly the whole Continent of Falmart if the enemy at the Alnus Hill decides to go on the offensive. There are many debates in the Forum and even into the Markets as people keep talking about it.

Meanwhile in the Imperial Palace, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus is hearing the battle report about the status of his vassal states forces.

"Your Majesty, we expected over more than a 100,000 casualties in total among the nations." His advisor informs him, "The Defeated Armies have been left without leadership and are returning home."

Emperor Molt smiles at the news, "All according to plan…now no one…not even our neighbours can threaten the Empire."

He then told his advisor, "Prepare to burn every villages and town from Alnus to the Imperial City. Poison their wells and take all their food and livestock so that we can deny it to our enemy. That will stop any army and leave them vulnerable."

The advisor contemplates on the Emperor's plan, "A Scorched Earth tactics I see…but I am worried that it will cause people to defect and the loss of our tax revenue from this move Your Majesty."

"Defectors you say?" Molt asks.

The Advisor informs him, "There are moves in the Senate that demands you to abdicate the throne starting with Marquis Garcel."

Instead of worrying about the Senate's action, Emperor Molt seems unfazed by the news. Instead he said to the Advisor, "This is a good opportunity to take care the entire Senate in one swoop!" He then added, "Let us order the Council to investigate then."

Their discussion is seemingly interrupted by the appearance of a female fully clad in her battle armor approaches the Emperor.

"Your Majesty." The female said as she approaches Molt. To anyone in the Empire, she is the Emperor's daughter, Princess Pina Co Lada who also a leader of the Empire's only female Knighthood Order, the Rose-Order of Knights.

"Ah my Daughter…what brings you here?" He asks his daughter.

"I'm here about Alnus of course." She said, earning the attention of him and the advisor.

"I learn that the Unified Kingdom's army has suffered a miserable defeat and the news of the Empire's holy place, the Alnus Hill is occupied by the enemy!" She said with a stern voice, "Despite all that, what are you doing at a time like this!?"

"We will use this opportunity to take back the hill!" The Emperor's advisor tried to calm the Princess-Knight down from her outburst against her father.

"WHAT COMPLACENCY!" Pina scolds the Advisor, "That will not help us to stop the enemy invasion!"

As he heard enough, he calls to his daughter, "Pina, you are correct. But unfortunately, we are far too ignorant regarding the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill."

Then he gives a suggestion to Pina that even she never expected, "Ah come to think of it, this might be perfect for you Pina. Could I asks you and your Order to scout their position?"

"M-Me? And My order?" Pina was surprised that he gives her a responsibility to locate and search the enemy position around Alnus.

"Indeed…" he said as he smirks at his daughter, "…if your Order is more than your plaything of course."

That comment strikes the Princess-Knight's nerve but she calmed herself down and accepted her Order's first assignment since its founding, "I understand…Your majesty."

Never did she know that the enemy her father's Empire has made would change everything that she believe in nor that she possibly believes that the Empire would survive facing an enemy that outclasses them in every way possible.

It's not until that fateful day in a certain besieged City that she would knew well how strong the enemy is and how she is determined to save her nation from total annihilation.

But that is for another chapter to come.

* * *

 **Authors Footnote: And that's a wrap, I never expected it too seven thousand words long to finish this chapter but somehow I got through. A big thanks to those who follows and subscribe to this story despite various questions presented to me, I'll try my best to give an answer that would satisfy everyone.**

 **Now I know everyone might be thinking how could the Soviets manage to take over Japan while they can't even take over Afghanistan from the Mujahedeens, Well as you all should have been informed early on in my story summary and my authors note of the first chapter is that all of this event is based on the very underappreciated RTS Game of the year, Wargame series by Eugen System and Focus Interactive. It shows a very interesting What If scenario for a possible Cold War spreads to East-Asia and Asia in general, from the Chinese incursion to the Soviet Far East to force the Soviet to stop supporting Vietnam, the hypothetical Soviet Invasion of Japan and to the fictional scenario of the Second Korean War in 1991. I would humbly suggest that if you reviewers and readers has time to spare, play it at your leisure.**

 **Anyway, I don't know when I would post the third Chapter for this fic but never fear, I would continue posting this story whenever I can. As such until next time – Fuji92.**


End file.
